Twist the Knife
by Versaillesmacaron
Summary: My life intertwined with his, two stars in the.. Yea no, I'm not going to die, marry a vampire, have a vile leader dictate my life in a weird dystopia, or possess any sort of magical skills. None of that will ever happen to me, it stays in my books. What does happen is no less crazy


My life intertwined with his, two stars in the.. Yea no, I'm not going to die, marry a vampire, have a vile leader dictate my life in a weird dystopia, or possess any sort of magical skills. None of that will ever happen to me, it stays in my books. What does happen is no less crazy, now where was I.

Ah yes...

I put the last pin in my hair, smooth out the soft wrinkles in this dress, and get those shoes I've been dying to wear on. I look in the mirror

"Oh my God" I'm startled by my mother's wild reflection, I turn back my head back.

"were getting late, let's go" she says, taking her small hands of my shoulder, just like that she's gone. I honestly am scared of her sometimes, or maybe this is how all mothers act, I mean it's still very new to finally have a mother again, with my parents getting back together, and her pregnancy, it's just been hectic.

We meet up and get in the car, the chauffeur pulls out, and my mother tries to explain everything to me.

"this is a very formal charity event, you must appear sincere and giving, my reputation is now affected by YOUR actions, don't mess it up" she tells me for the 10th time. I just zone out and Stare outside and she babbles on. The trees flying past is calming, but I miss the noise and ride of my dad's old pickup truck, mothers Bentley is nice, but it's still not the same. She had dad junk that car, he didn't agree at first, then she bribed him with any car he wanted. That's how things usually work in this house, bribes.

The car stops in front of a beautiful estate

"Isnt it gorgeous" mother says "Im hoping it's on the market soon, I really want it" I nod in agreement.

As she walks out cameras flash, she takes my arm and poses for a few shots then we are ushered inside by her body gaurds as the next set of celebrities walk on

"I hate them all" she tells me as she fakes a smile to a certain someone "Hey, it's been so long!" she half hugs her "great job on your performances" she frowns when they leave. This continues on for a while, she just meets a bunch of high importance people who I can't place, and introduces me, so many old man scents. I'm tired of it, so I quietly slip away to roam this place on my own. I see a few faces I recognize and smile at them, the see to either roll their eyes or ignore me and look away, it's weird everyone seemed to smile at me when I was near mother. I see a girl around my age, I walk up to her.

"Hey!" she smiles

"have I seen you before? Hmmmm...Television, or was it that movie?" she acts confuses, emphasis on the acts.

"no" I laugh "I'm not in entertainment"

Without another look she walks away. Wow, I see why mother hates these people.

I'm done with this, I see mother sitting at a table and find a seat next to her.

"you look bummed" she states

"not really, it's just these people..." she cuts me off "not another word for now, the walls having ears couldn't be more true here. We will talk when we get hom..." she pauses, quickly changing her sentence "honey, I know your a little shy, but these amazing people are so fun to be around, go have some fun!" she says.

I'm confused, what the hell is her problem.

And that's when I find my own problem, Dustin Myles, he's the total package, or so the magazines always said. He greets my mother, and they talk for a bit. His brown hair to the side moves a bit as his gorgeous lips do the talking, those lips. His eyes don't seem to stick to mother, instead he gazes at me, piercing my soul with those hazel eyes. I break our gaze and stare down at his gorgeous body, hes a true man, a man I need.

Mother introduces him to me to him. That high that made me want to throw myself at him just slips away, and I go blank. He offers me a hand shake, u try to comprehend but end up giving him my wring hand. I need to kick my self. He laughs a bit, I think we both need some air, he nods at my mother and slowly walks me outside.


End file.
